


i know there's something waiting for us

by kingkaiserin



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post Battle Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkaiserin/pseuds/kingkaiserin
Summary: A short scene after the end of episode 1x08. Tissaia finds Yennefer after the battle.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	i know there's something waiting for us

**Author's Note:**

> This has literally just been rattling around in my head- my first time writing for this show. 
> 
> Should I keep going? There's probably more to this. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The fields of Sodden Hill were scorched beyond recognition. The land that had escaped the flames was wet with blood. Tissaia de Vries screamed into the night for the girl she could not bear to lose. 

"Yennefer!" She cried out with both her mind and voice. It was strong at first, but started to fade as she felt the weakness in her own body from Fringilla's poison and the effects of her wounds. She stumbled toward higher ground in an effort to see what was left of the battlefield. 

Tissaia's eyes burned from the smoke and death and her mouth tasted of copper but she couldn't allow herself to stop moving. Stillness meant death and she would not die before she saw that Yennefer still lived. 

Falling against a rock on the crest of a small hill Tissaia let out a hissing breath. She looked over the wreckage left by Yennefer's attack and felt awe and fear at what the chaos within her had wrought. 

The battle was done, those that had managed to survive would retreat. Those mages left alive would heal and wait to fight another day. 

Just as the sorceress was about to let her eyes slip closed she saw a shape moving just down the hill. She tried to ready herself for another confrontation but instead she felt the world shift when she recognized the singed dress and dark hair. 

A gasp escaped Tissaia's lips and the figure turned at the sound. Yennefer's face was dark with ash and grime and a thin rivulet of blood dripped down from her nose onto her chin. She was unsteady with exhaustion but alive. 

Tissaia managed a few steps toward Yennefer and fell to her knees. She reached out her hand and said without her voice "I knew you could do it."

Yennefer closed the distance between them and grasped the older woman's hand in her own. She pulled the Tissaia toward her until their foreheads were resting together again as they had been before they had parted. 

Tissaia was overwhelmed with the the losses of the day and the reality of what she felt for the woman before her. The sickening horror of thinking Yennefer was gone and the relief that came from finding her again were still coursing through her. 

She placed her hands on either side of Yennefer's face and whispered, "You saved me."

Yennefer looked deep into Tissaia's eyes, violet meeting blue in a swirl of emotion and tears and responded without hesitation.

"I will never let you burn."


End file.
